


Waffles

by rightpastthewaffles



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightpastthewaffles/pseuds/rightpastthewaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a late night at Hang Chews, Don makes waffles for Sloan and she think it’s definitely a test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this short bit after watching "Run" (3x02). I think my love for Don x Sloan may or may not rival her love of waffles :) Hope you like it!

Even though it had been a late night at Hang Chews, a very late night, Sloan is pretty sure she isn’t hung over.

But when she is drawn from the bedroom by an intoxicatingly sweet smell, one that she would recognize anywhere, and sees Don Keefer standing in his boxers, pouring batter from a large porcelain bowl, she thinks that maybe it’s because she’s still drunk.

"Morning," he says, nonchalantly, as he looks over his shoulder.

"Morning…" she says, cautiously, before zeroing in on the silver contraption sitting on the countertop.

"What is that?" she asks, even though she knows exactly what it is. 

"It’s a waffle maker." he says, casually.

"You bought a waffle maker?" 

"Technically, its for you. I figured since you love waffles, and since you’re always over here anyway, that I should get one so that we wouldn’t have to worry about taking a cab back and forth to the buffet on our days off."

"Don, you know I make sandwiches." 

"Which is why, I am making you breakfast," he says, as he turns off the machine with a click. He slides a waffle onto an empty plate, which he lowers onto the table before plopping himself down into a chair. 

There are five plates of belgian waffles (her absolute favorite) stacked very, very high, plus an empty one waiting for her. There’s also a swiss cheese and mushroom omelette next to a bowl of fruit, and a champagne flute filled with orange juice.

Her heart does a little flip when she notices that there’s flour on his forehead and that’s when she knows she’s done for. Its moments like these where she feels as though she is in love with him, for real this time, and not just because of the waffles, which can only mean one thing. 

This is definitely a test.

"Okay, now that’s just cruel."

"I can’t make you breakfast?" he asks, feigning innocence.

"I can’t believe this."

"What?" he asks, and she wants to wipe the very smug, but also very cute expression off his face.

"You know that story of Persephone, daughter of Zeus and Demeter, who gets abducted by Hades, then eats pomegranate seeds and is therefore bound to the underworld for all of eternity? This is what this is," she says, making a sweeping motion with her index finger as she points to his handiwork.

"You can just tell me that you’re not hungry. Its too bad though, because these are really good," he says, stuffing his mouth for emphasis. As she watches him pour syrup onto another waffle, an audible grumble is elicited from her stomach. She glances upward. Mac was right about the comic timing thing.

"I didn’t say that…" she says, cursing her betraying betrayer of a stomach as she cautiously sits down. 

She stares at him for a second before he raises an eyebrow and a waffle comes sliding towards her. 

"Not a test."

"Alright."

It takes all her willpower not to just devour what’s on her place but she manages to slowly break off a tiny piece of waffle before finally popping it in her mouth. 

"So what do you think?"

"I think—" She says, relishing the pauses in between. Who’s being tested now?

"Yeah?"

"You want to know what I think?"

"Bring it."

"I think that these are the best waffles I’ve ever had." she says, completely straight-faced. They aren’t the best she’s ever had (even though they are really, really good) and yet, at the same time, they are for other reasons.

"I deserved that." he admits, as he smiles and pushes the syrup dispenser towards her.

"Yeah, you did." she says, smiling back at him.


End file.
